bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Necrolai
Necrolai is the Dark Mistress of the Underworld and Queen of the Vampires. History This Morlock spy is frequently disrespected by Koragg and Morticon, who often call her a "hag." She can fly and usually scouts the area for Morticon. However, Necrolai is usually is the one who brings up monsters and thinks up the schemes. Despite all this, she does seem to fear Morticon and, to a lesser extent, Koragg, which would explain why she puts up with their behavior and rarely talks back. She awakened the Hades Gods when she discovered their lair by accident. She is like a hummingbird in size when compared to the Gods who were naturally giant. She was kept alive by the Hades Gods so that she could serve them as a spy. She developed a little bit of a crush on Hades God Wyvern, since out of the Hades Gods, he treated her the nicest until he was injured by Wolzard and suddenly started to act bitter, even towards her. She spied on Hades God Drake when he went to the surface world to fight Hikaru, because of Hades Goddess Gorgon's suggestion. She was hardly used by them until Hades God Dagon had her place one of his fish scales on Wolzard so the Hades Gods could track him. She carries another one of his scales to communicate on-site with Dagon. She also watched Wyvern fight the Magirangers before Wolzard Fire came to the rescue. Vancuria also traveled with Dagon and Hades God Sleipnir to see Hades Goddess Sphinx and began to have second thoughts about N Ma. Vancuria resurrected Sphinx and apologized to Dagon for this treasonous action, and was stunned when she killed Dagon. In the end, she joined Sphinx in the "new Infershia". Notes *Due to the fact that in Japanese children's programming, guidelines are much more lenient than those of the United States. Necrolai's Magiranger counterpart, Vancuria, was able to have a rather revealing costume with realistic breasts. Due to this, Disney never shows close-up, full body images of Necrolai, and instead zooms in on her face and avoids showing her chest area as many times as possible. In scenes with Necrolai filmed for the American audience, the revealing costume is replaced with a full bodysuit. *Unlike Vancuria, Necrolai is unable to split into two separate forms. *Vancuria's name come from the word Vampire (バンパイア Banpaia?) and Dracula (ドラキュラ Dorakyura?). Likewise, Nai and Mea's names come from the word Nightmare (ナイトメア Naitomea?) *In the first episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, the monster of the week, Shibuya Seitaka Awadachi Sou Hidenaga Abura Mushi, disguised himself as two maids dressed as Nai and Mea, just as Vancuria split herself into the original Nai and Mea. They were confronted by the Akibarangers at a cafe. Die-hard Super Sentai fan Nobuo Akagi (AkibaRed), deduced that they were actually one monster from the way the talked. They soon revealed their true form as they combined into Shibuya Seitaka Awadachi Sou Hidenaga Abura Mushi. See Also *Necrolai - Power Rangers counterpart in Mystic Force. See comparison page. *Phantom Spy Vancuria - Necrolai's Sentai counterpart from Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Fictional Charater Category:Mystic Force Series Category:Sentai Villains Category:Organization